You Scare Me
by Iarmundowe
Summary: Derek Morgan isn't scared of many things, sure the odd mask and his past, but nothing that can truely hurt him. That was until he met her. Morgan/Garcia
1. Derek

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, or its Characters, though I along with many others, I'm sure, wish I did. In addition I do not own Kenny Chesney, is lyrics, or his songs. Or I would not be a poor student.

* * *

Authors Note: This is a Morgan/Garcia fic that floated into my mind as I heard the song_ Scare Me_ by Kenny Chesney. It is categorized as in-progress because I don't know if I'll add another chapter or something onto it, so if you like it you know what to do.

* * *

_I'm not afraid of lonely  
I've gotten good at being that  
Isn't seen nothing' that could hold me  
Say good-bye and don't look back  
_

Derek Morgan was the kind of guy that every girl loves. You know the one; sexy, confident, cool. But the thing was he wasn't like the regular bastards, he was kind, and had been hurt before. He was the guy in high school that would stand up for someone even if it wasn't the thing to do.

But for a guy who everyone loves, Derek never had a girl. Sure he brought girls home for the night, but he never had one stay for longer than that. And the thing was he didn't mind. These girls he met, in bars usually, were nothing serious; they were looking for a hook up. They didn't want a relationship. None of them could be serious enough to actually stay with Derek. He worked way too much for that. He couldn't let someone that close to him when he couldn't give them the time they needed. And forget someone that worked with him, those women carried guns; and they could use them.

But Derek had gotten good at being lonely. His co-workers thought he was Mr. Super-Ladies-Man, but there was never anyone that could keep him. Until he met her.

_  
Running, always ready  
Feel as strong and steady  
But you scare me_

Penelope was unlike any girl Derek had ever met. She was strange, eccentric, sure of herself and was always positive even with a job that forced her to look at the world worst things everyday. She made him smile, even in his foulest mood; she could make him crack that killer smile. And that scared him.

Derek was the guy that kicked down the door for the team, if there was an unsub to take down; you could count on Derek to tackle him to the ground. He was the strength of the team. But not just the brute muscle, he could face most things and jump in to save someone. Not much scared Derek, but she did.

_Took a long walk after midnight  
Trying to make sense of it all  
Tried to catch a glimpse of my old life  
But your face was all I saw_

The team had just gotten back from a bad case. It had taken them almost two months to solve. The unsub had been targeting children. They finally caught him, in an old warehouse, but not in time to save the little girl. Hotch had let the team go home, telling them paper work could wait until tomorrow, but Derek couldn't be in his apartment any longer. So, he put a leash on Clooney and headed out of the place locking the door behind him.

As he walked Derek went over the case in his head. What else could they have done, did they do anything wrong? If they were just ten minutes earlier would the girl have survived? Derek couldn't make sense of any of it. These days cases were getting worse and worse, how could people think these things and do them to other people.

He thought back to when he started in the BAU, even a mere 3 years ago, criminals weren't as twisted as they now were. Memories flooded his mind, but with every case his thoughts were dragged back to her. All the phone conversations, the flirting (he better not find pictures of him in chaps), and then her being shot.

_Blue eyes staring through me  
Baby, what are you doing to me  
You (never felt this before, it's all brand new to me, never known anyone) scare me  
You (I'm doing what I said I would never do, too late to stop it now) scare me  
_

Everything took a tailspin after Penelope was shot. She looked so scared and alone in the hospital bed. So Derek took her hand, he had to be the one to make her better now, not the other way around. He had to be her reassurance. It hit him as Reid went to see about her discharging arrangements and they were left alone, this girl meant something to him.

Derek had told her in her apartment that he loved her, but even then he didn't realise it was something more than friendship. He finished walking Clooney and went back to his apartment, seeing the picture of him and Reid with Penelope in the middle he finally understood. Smiling slightly and running a hand over his head Derek grabbed his bike keys and headed out the door again. He needed to do it now.

_Knowing there's no turning back  
Knowing I don't want to_

He started the bike and raced down the street, and into traffic. Eventually he turned onto the quiet street and stopped in front of the all too familiar building. Parking his bike Derek quickly jogged to the door, failing to notice the blood stain on the steps beginning to ebb away. He opened the door to the apartment building with a key that he kept in case she ever was in trouble again, and raced up the flights of stairs. Reaching her landing Derek paused a moment to collect himself.

He realised his palms were sweaty. "Common Morgan, you've never been nervous about a female." He shook him self out, raised a hand to the door, and knocked. There was a long moment's pause and his knocked again. It was still quiet, he tried one last time, and bracing his hands on either side of the door frame he whispered dropping his head "Common baby girl just answer the door". This time there was shuffling inside and a light curse

"Who is it?" came a call, and the door was ripped open. "Derek. What is it? What wrong?" she asked seeing it was him.

All Derek did was raise his head, take her face into his large hands, and said softly "Baby, you scare me."

_Baby you (never felt this before, it's all brand new to me, never known anyone) scare me  
You (I'm doing what I said I would never do, too late to stop it now) scare me  
Scare me  
Scare me  
Baby you scare me  
Scare me_

Fin.


	2. Update!

For those few of you that added this to an alert, first of all thank you so much! And there will be a new instalment up in a couple days, I forgot about it and then had to find the perfect song. So stay tuned!


End file.
